braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Malicious Mr. Mind!
Summary * TEASER: Batman, Kamandi and Dr. Canus battle Misfit in modern day Gotham City, while also searching for the ancient artifact that they need in order to beat him. * MAIN PLOT: Batman and the Marvel Family (consisting of Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel Jr.) battle the Monster Society of Evil (consisting of Doctor Sivana, Mister Atom, Kru'll the Eternal, Ibac, Oom the Mighty, Jeepers the Bat, and an unnamed Crocodile-Man), but the villains escape after Doctor Sivana blasts Batman with an age-reversing ray. The Marvel Family tries to figure out how to get Batman back to normal while also dealing with the Monster Society of Evil, who are now being led by Mr. Mind. Appearing in "The Malicious Mr. Mind!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Kamandi * Dr. Canus Villains: * Misfit (First appearance) * Servi-Teks Others: * Kliklak MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Marvel Family (First appearance) ** Captain Marvel ** Mary Marvel (First full appearance) ** Captain Marvel, Jr. (First appearance) Villains: * Monster Society of Evil (First appearance) ** Crocodile Man (First appearance) ** Dr. Sivana ** IBAC (First appearance) ** Jeepers (First appearance) ** Kru'll the Eternal ** Mr. Atom (First appearance) ** Mr. Mind (First appearance) ** Oom the Mighty (First appearance) Items: * Batarang * Age Reversing Youth Ray * Mister Tawky Tawny Vehicles: * Batmobile Synopsis Kamandi and Dr. Canus travel from the future to the present day to find what they need to defeat the mutant Misfit, but the mutant and his Serv-Teks follow them through the time portal to Gotham City. Batman arrives to help his friends, and Kamandi explains that they need the fabled 5-5 module to power their jamming device. The Caped Crusader has no idea what that is and takes on the robots. Dr. Canus goes to recruit backup from the local animals, but finds them less than communicative. Meanwhile, Misfit mentally blasts Batman and Kamandi into an electronics store, and Kamandi finds the 5-5 module: double-a batteries. While Canus tries to recruit pigeons, Kamandi tosses him the batteries and the canine hero puts them into their jamming device: a boom box. The sound waves blow up the robots and disrupt Misfit's mental communication. Batman tells them to come back any time, but Dr. Canus isn't thrilled at how animals are kept in captivity. Dr. Sivana is on a rampage in Fawcett City, stealing a lens. The police are helpless, but Batman arrives and easily disarms him. However, Sivana has brought backup: the Monster Society of Evil. as they attack Batman, a WHIZ TV news van pulls up and Sivana realizes that Captain Marvel will soon be there. Billy and his twin sister Mary are enjoying lemonade and hot dogs when their friend, newsboy Freddy Freeman arrives. He notes that they saved him by giving him superpowers. As they talk, they see the news broadcast and the trio transform into their heroic alter egos: Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel Jr. They fly to the battle and aid Batman, quickly defeating the villains. However, Sivana unleashes his age-reversing youth ray, striking Batman. Captain Marvel Jr. destroys the weapon, but Sivana uses a smoke bomb to buy his team time to escape. However, Batman has been reduced to the age of 10. At his secret observatory headquarters, Sivana berates his allies for failing to get the components for his new death ray. He is interrupted when a new villain arrives, casting a shadow over the group. The newcomer insists that he can do better and increase the power of the death ray a hundredfold, and will use his thought control powers to turn the Marvels against each other. The Monster Society votes to remove Sivana as leader and appoint their new leader: the worm-sized, worm-shaped Mister Mind. Back at Billy's home, 10-year-old Batman deduces that the Monster Society is stealing a lens to build a dark matter projector, and the power source they need is the Fawcett City atomic collider. The heroes arrive as Sivana complains that they don't need the collider, but Mister Mind tells him to leave the thinking to him. When he spots the heroes, Mister Mind tells the others to keep the Marvels busy and flies off on a miniature jet pack. 10-year-old Batman arrives late in the Batmobile and the battle is joined. As they fight, Mister Mind enters the ear of Mary Marvel and uses his telepathic abilities to turn her against her brother and friend, using her resentment against the older Billy. Mister Mind then enters Captain Marvel Jr.'s brain and turns him against Captain Marvel. As they fight, Batman deages further, becoming a toddler. Meanwhile, Mister Mind enters Captain Marvel's ear and turns him against his family. The villains escape with the collider while toddler Batman tries to stop his allies from fighting. Finally he tricks Captain Marvel Jr. into saying his magic words, "Captain Marvel," and the magic lightning transforms them all back to their human identities, breaking Mister Mind's spell. However, their resentments remain and they go their separate ways, as toddler Batman breaks into tears. The next day, toddler Batman observes the Marvels and begins a psychological coercion campaign of crayon drawings of them fighting to bring them back together. At the observatory, Mister Mind finishes the death ray. Dr. Sivana steps in, knocks the worm aside, and tests the weapon on their leader. However, Mister Mind grows into a giant caterpillar form and explains that he anticipated Sivana's betrayal, and actually created a growth ray. The giant caterpillar goes on a rampage, but toddler Batman and the reunited Marvels return to take on the giant Mister Mind. He fires mental blasts at them, and toddler Batman heads for the growth ray to reverse it while the Marvels keep the villain occupied. Once he's ready, toddler Batman lures Mister Mind toward the growth ray, but is unable to reach the lever when he deages further and become a baby. However, a Batline allows the Caped Crusader to pull the lever and Mister Mind is shrunk back down to his normal size. Even as a baby, Batman is able to gesture and tell them to use the growth ray to undo the deaging effects. Trivia * The Monster Society of Evil was a supervillains team from Fawcett Comics. Oom was originally a villain of Spectre and was only a Monster Society of Evil member in All-Star Squadron. The Suspendium element appeared first in Shazam #1 (1973). Mister Mind in his giant form appeared first in 52 (comics). Category:Episodes Category:Season Two